


Moving Forward

by nweeks3, RizzV825



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: In a collaboration with RizzV825 & Sophie Stoecker, With Christmas right around the corner once again, the Bellas begin making holiday traditions of their own. Meanwhile, now that Beca and Chloe are married to Jesse and Chicago, they enjoy their last Christmas in their shared apartment with Amy before the three Bellas go their separate ways.Set from December 13th, 2024-January, 2025.
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Original Male Character(s), Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698241
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back with the start of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6. Now let's see where my main timeline story goes from here.

At Magic Kingdom on the night of December 13th, Aubrey, Chad, and Finn could be seen looking at the iconic castle decorated with icicle lights as well as the big Christmas tree out front.

"Isn't it magical, Finn?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I always love looking at the pretty lights and colorfully decorated trees every year. But there's just one thing missing." Finn said.

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"Santa Claus." Finn said.

"Well, you can see Goofy up at the castle wearing a Santa hat. So, that's something, isn't it?" Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah. But I still hope the _real_ Santa will make all my Christmas wishes come true." Finn added.

"I'm sure he will. No matter what his naughty/nice list says, you're always a good boy to us." Chad assured him.

"And we wouldn't have had it any other way. And best of all, Daddy and I are so lucky to have you." Aubrey said as she got down to give her son a hug.

Just as they were hugging, they were noticed by Chloe and Chicago.

"Hey, guys." Chloe said.

"Chloe, Chicago, how's the honeymoon going?" Aubrey asked.

"Awesome. We landed around dinnertime last night and decided that this park would be our first stop for the trip." Chloe explained.

"I'm so glad Chloe suggested coming here for our honeymoon. I haven't been here in forever." Chicago said.

"We spent the day going on a lot of the rides and now we're headed to the Emporium to pick out Christmas presents for a few of the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of which, when we get back to the hotel, I'll be texting everyone their Secret Santa assignments for the Bellas Christmas Party next week. So, keep a heads up for that." Aubrey said.

"Ooh, I hope I end up getting someone good." Chloe said, excited.

"You'll see. In the meantime, would it be okay if I tagged along with you two for a bit? I want to do a bit of Christmas shopping myself." Aubrey said.

"Okay. Let's go." Chloe said, motioning for Aubrey to follow her and Chicago.

"Chad, I'm going with Chloe and Chicago to the Emporium. Why don't you go take Finn someplace to get a bite to eat while I'm gone." Aubrey suggested.

"But we just ate dinner two hours ago." Chad reminded her.

"I know, but there are places around here that are giving away free milk and cookies during the holiday season." Aubrey suggested.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm sure Finn would love that. But let's agree to meet someplace in about a half hour." Chad said.

"I'll text you when we're done." Aubrey said.

"Okay. Come on, Finn. Let's go find one of those stands that's giving away those milk and cookies." Chad said, holding onto Finn's hand as they walked.

"Yummy!" Finn said, excited.

* * *

At the Emporium, Aubrey was browsing, hoping to find a good Christmas present.

"Looking for something for Finn?" Chloe asked, curious.

"Yeah. I'm leaning towards a pair of Mickey Mouse slippers and some Cars bath toys. I can't decide which one he'll like better." Aubrey said.

"Get him both." Chicago suggested.

"Yeah." Chloe agreed.

"Hmmm...okay. Not a bad idea. I just hope they're not too expensive." Aubrey said.

"I don't think they're going to be too much. They're for small children." Chloe said.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, Chloe. I think he'll really like them." Aubrey said.

"No problem." Chloe said as they all went up to the register to pay for their purchases.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are the milk and cookies, Daddy?" Finn asked.

"Right over there." Chad said, motioning to a counter filled with two different types of cookies and individual plastic cups of milk.

"What kind of cookies are those?" Finn asked.

"Well, they have sugar cookies and gingerbread cookies." Chad said.

"Mmm, the sugar cookies look delicious." Finn said, grabbing one as well as a cup of milk.

He dunked his cookie into his cup of milk before tasting it and…

"Well?" Chad asked.

"Delicious." Finn said, satisfied.

"You liked it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! These are great! Can I have another one?" Finn asked.

"Sure, Buddy. But remember, we have to save some for Santa." Chad said.

"Of course, Daddy." Finn said as he went back up to the counter to grab another cookie.

Just then, Chad received a text from Aubrey stating "Got the gifts picked out, meet me at the center circle."

Chad replied "Okay, we're on our way."

"Come on, Finn. Let's go find your mother." Chad said as the two continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

By just before 7:30pm, Chad and Finn made it to the center circle where Aubrey was waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. You're just in time for the parade." Aubrey said.

"Glad we didn't miss it. Just based on what I read, this is sure to be exciting." Chad said.

"Mommy, Daddy, are we going to see Mickey and Minnie Mouse tonight?" Finn asked.

"Of course we will, sweetie." Aubrey said.

"Oh, goodie! Thank you, Mommy! I can't wait for the party." Finn said, excited.

"I'll bet. Hey, Chad. What do you say we get a spot to watch the parade in Tomorrowland. I hear that it's the best place to view it." Aubrey suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Chad said, with a wink and smile.

They got their wristbands and quickly raced on over to Tomorrowland so they could get the perfect spot.

"Ah, this is like everything I've always dreamed it would be!" Finn said, excited.

"Well, I'm so glad to see you this happy. You'll get to see all of your favorite characters march in the parade!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Finn was very excited to see what different characters and floats would be featured in the parade. The parade had various different floats featuring Frozen, Disney Princesses, Mickey & Minnie, Toy Story, Soldiers, gingerbread men, reindeer, and of course, Santa Claus.

After all the floats went through…

"That was so much fun." Finn said.

"And it's not over yet." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, now there's a dance party happening over at Space Mountain." Chad added.

"A dance party? I don't know how to dance." Finn pointed out.

"That's okay; you don't need to know how to dance to go a dance party." Aubrey said.

"Your mother's right; You just have some fun and dance your heart out." Chad said, delightfully.

"And you'll get to meet Goofy in his Santa hat while we're there." Aubrey added.

"Ooh, I can't wait! I've heard that's the best part of the Very Merry Christmas Party!" Finn said, excited.

Since they were already at Tomorrowland to watch the parade, they didn't have to walk very far to get to the dance party.

* * *

They got to the dance party and it was quite a sight. There was music, dancing, and so much more.

"Isn't this fun?!" Chad asked Finn.

"Yeah, it sure is! It's my best night yet" Finn said, smiling.

"Okay, Finn. I'm ready to see you bust out a few moves!" Chad said, jokingly.

"Like I told you before, I don't really know how to dance. But I'll try." Finn said, smiling.

After all that dancing, it was time for story hour. A lady dressed up as an elf came on stage told the story of Rudolph and did a sing along with the kids. When she finished, all the guests were speechless and clapped with joy!

After Finn and his parents clapped, they walked towards the gate.

"It's been a long day, huh, Finn?" Aubrey said.

"(sighs) Is that all for the night?" Finn asked.

"Yep. It's time to go back to the hotel and rest up for the night." Chad said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope it's just as fun!" Finn said.

"It sure will be. But right now, we all need to get some sleep." Aubrey said as the family exited the park.

When Aubrey, Chad, and Finn returned to their hotel, the first thing Aubrey did was text the other Bellas their Secret Santa assignments so they all knew who they'd be shopping for ahead of time. Yeah, the first year the Bellas did a Christmas party, it was a three-day party and the Bellas didn't know who their Secret Santa assignments were until the second day of the party right before they all went to the mall to shop for their gifts. But since then, Aubrey realized that it's easier for them all to know ahead of time so they'd have more time to shop before the start of the party. And the rest of the Bellas all agreed that this was a much better approach.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Finn and his family woke up early.

"What are we going to do today?" Finn asked.

"Well, we're going to spend the day at Epcot and end it with a candlelight procession." Chad explained, with a smile.

"A candlelight procession? What's that?" Finn asked, looking around the hotel room.

"Sweetie, it's a concert where people sing and tell the story of the nativity and they even have a celebrity guest narrator." Aubrey explained.

"Yeah, I think it's important for you to know about the birth of Jesus since it's part of your faith and heritage." Chad added.

"Why is it important?" Finn asked.

"It just is. Now let's just enjoy a day at Epcot." Aubrey said as the family went off and took the monorail all the way to the ticket and transportation center since the train ride was long.

Finn kept constantly asking "Are we there yet?" until they finally stopped and went towards the entrance.

"Well, guys, we made it." Chad said, putting his arm around Aubrey's shoulder.

"We sure did. Now, Finn, what would you like to do first?" Aubrey asked.

"I want to go on Test Track and ride in the race car." Finn said.

"Okay, well let's head over there then." Aubrey said as the family headed for Future World East.

Chad and Finn went straight onto Test Track and went on a race around the area. They had such a blast, but Chad felt dizzy afterwards. So they had to take a brief break on a nearby bench. During their break, it was time to get some lunch, so Aubrey let Chad rest while she took Finn to get some chicken nuggets with fries over at the American Pavilion. After Chad was starting to recover, the family went over to Soarin' Over the World next.

"Chad, are you sure you want to sit this one out?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I may be feeling better, but I don't want to feel dizzy all over again. You and Finn enjoy this ride. I'll be waiting right here for you." Chad said as Aubrey and Finn went inside.

They raced the line so they could listen to the man on the instruction video. Patrick was Finn's favorite person in the video and he laughed as soon as he came on. Aubrey and Finn then took their seats on the ride and everyone was so astonished at the graphics. They got to go to iconic places that many people don't get to see in their lifetime.

After the ride, they both unfastened their seatbelts and walked out of the room.

"Wasn't that fun, Mommy?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I really loved it." Aubrey said.

"I loved flying over the pretty castle the most." Finn said.

"Well, it's the real life Sleeping Beauty castle and it's located in Germany. But it has a really long name that I can't even pronounce." Aubrey explained as they made it back outside where Chad was waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. How was the ride?" Chad asked.

"It was a lot of fun, Daddy!" Finn said, smiling.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Aubrey asked.

"Honestly, I think I'm definitely feeling better." Chad said.

"Well, what should we do now?" Finn asked.

"How about we go on Seas with Nemo & Friends." Aubrey suggested.

"That sounds okay." Finn said.

When they reached the ride, they went into the clam shell and Finn was in awe of everything. He got to see some of his favorite characters while on the ride and even had a blast when he pretended to go through the EAC. After they got off the clam shell, Aubrey, Chad, and Finn looked at some of the fishes on the wall.

Once they looked at everything in the aquarium,

"Okay, what do you say we go onto Spaceship Earth next?" Chad suggested.

"That sounds good, Chad. But don't you think Finn would be afraid of the fact that the ride goes pretty high up?" Aubrey asked.

"What are you talking about? He's been on Spaceship Earth before. Remember?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yeah...when we were here for his fifth birthday. That's right." Aubrey remembered.

"Yeah. And besides, it's a quick ride." Chad added.

They got in the vehicle and designed their own video. There, they got to learn about ancient civilizations.

"Oh, I remember seeing all of this. I always love seeing the elephant at the beginning of the ride." Finn said.

"Yes, he's a big one too." Aubrey added.

He also got a kick out of the modern area scenes too.

"Alright, Finn. You ready to design your own video?" Chad said.

"Yeah!" Finn said, excited.

He got to choose an avatar and answer some survey questions on the screen.

After the ride was over, it was getting close to sunset, and that meant it would soon be time to have dinner at World Showcase and then stand in line to get their stickers for the procession. Unlike last time they were here, Aubrey and Chad made a reservation at a place that would have food they knew Finn would enjoy. Since they knew Finn started taking a liking to pizza, they knew he would be able to eat at Via Napoli in the Italy pavilion of World Showcase. After dinner, they took their seats and moved to the center of the The American Gardens Theater in the USA pavilion of World Showcase. And best of all, Neil Patrick Harris was going to be the guest speaker for the night and Aubrey screamed. She had such a crush on him and couldn't contain her excitement. After that, they heard the chorus sing and the celebrity tell the story of the nativity. After the play was done, they all clapped.

"Is that all?" Finn asked.

"Yep. That's it. We should head to the monorail now." Aubrey said, yawning.

"Well, another day is in the books and it sure was memorable." Chad said.

"I couldn't agree more." Finn said.

"Come on everyone, let's get back to the hotel." Aubrey said as the family began walking back to the entrance gate to catch the monorail.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Aubrey and Chad were just about to go to bed when she received a call from Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey said, answering.

"Hey, how's the trip going?" Chloe asked.

"We had a big day today at Epcot. We went on a lot of rides, went to a candlelight procession where they told the story of the nativity. Best of all, Finn was happy the whole time. Though there was one point where Chad felt dizzy, but he got better quickly." Aubrey recapped.

"Well, that's good to hear. Chicago and I went to Animal Kingdom today. We'll be going to Epcot tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Looks like we'll miss you then since we head home tomorrow morning." Aubrey said.

"Well, at least you had a good time." Chloe said.

"True. Finn doesn't want it to end, but we have to get home to get the house ready for the Bellas' Annual Christmas Party." Aubrey explained.

"Ooh, I'm really excited for it." Chloe said.

"I'll bet. Well, Chad and I will see you when you get home. Good night, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Good night, Aubrey." Chloe said, hanging up.

"Well, this was a great weekend, wasn't it, babe?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Minus the whole me feeling dizzy after Test Track, but what matters is that we all had a good time." Chad said.

"Yeah. And tomorrow, we head home." Aubrey said.

"Yep. Good night, Aubrey." Chad said, turning off the nightstand lamp.

"Good night, Chad." Aubrey said as they both went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Sophie Stoecker for providing me her knowledge on Disney World. If it wasn't for her, most of what you read in the past three chapters would not have been possible.


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning of December 20th at about 10am, Stacie and Kyle were back at the hospital anxious to find out if Stacie was fully healed from her injury.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Kyle asked.

"It's been a LONG eight weeks. More than anything, I hope the doctor will give me the all clear so I can walk on my own again." Stacie said.

"And I want that for you. But most importantly, I'm glad Bella has learned something from all of this." Kyle added.

"Me too. She and Kim are both good girls, and I'm sure something like this won't happen again. And most importantly, I'm looking forward to getting back to teaching dance classes again. Bella and Kim have both told me that they miss me being their teacher." Stacie said as the doctor came into the exam room.

"Ah, welcome back." Dr. Carlson said.

"Hey, doctor, how's my leg?" Stacie asked.

"Getting right to the point, I see. Well, according to your recent X-rays, your leg should be healed by now." Dr. Carlson said, giving Stacie and Kyle a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I missed being able to walk on my own. I can't wait to tell Bella and Kim when they get home." Stacie said.

"What about the Bellas?" Kyle added.

"Them too. We'll tell them at the Christmas party tonight." Stacie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kyle said.

"Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Carlson." Stacie said.

"My pleasure." Dr. Carlson said.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing. I can't believe this has to happen right before Christmas." Stacie said as the two exited the hospital and headed towards the nearby parking garage.

"Don't take it personally, babe. We can still have some Christmas fun and cheer." Kyle said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. I am really looking forward to the party." Stacie said as the two got in their car and headed home.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bella and Kim came home from school.

"Mom, Dad, we're home." Kim said as the two entered the house.

"Hey, girls. We have some big news to share." Stacie said.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Show them, babe." Kyle said as Stacie got up from the couch without assistance, prompting surprised gasps from both of the girls.

"Oh, my god; Mom...you're walking again." Kim said.

"Yep. I'm so glad my leg is finally healed." Stacie said.

"And we're excited to have you back as our dance teacher." Bella said.

"I'll be back to teaching after New Year's." Stacie confirmed.

"Yay! It'll be great to have you back." Kim said as both girls hugged their mother.

"I've been planning this new routine and I look forward to working on it with you girls and the rest of my classes when I go back to teaching." Stacie said.

"I can't wait to see what it is." Bella said, excited.

"I think you'll really like it." Stacie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, the Bellas arrived at Aubrey and Chad's house for the annual Bellas Christmas Party.

"Welcome, everyone. Place your gifts under the tree and have a seat at the table." Aubrey said as the other Bellas did so.

"Okay, so Aubrey and I have already ordered pizza and it should be here soon. But while we wait, we have a big and exciting announcement to share." Chad said.

"As most of you know, this June marks the 10th anniversary of when us Bellas were World Champions. So, next spring, we'll be heading back to Copenhagen to relive that very day." Aubrey said.

Many of the Bellas were excited about reliving that big day. But Beca and Chloe were deep in thought about something.

"Something wrong, Beca?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's just that now that Jesse and I are married, he and I want to have a kid. I guess I have to tell him it'll have to wait." Beca said, slightly bummed.

"Me too." Chloe said, also slightly bummed.

"Just for a few months." Alice said.

"True. We're hoping to have a baby around next Christmas." Beca said.

"You still can. If you two get pregnant around March, you'll still be pregnant enough to fly to Copenhagen with us and you should still have that Christmas baby you want." Aubrey said.

"Well, okay. When you put it that way…" Beca said.

"There you go." Aubrey said.

"Now, Stacie and I also have news to share as well." Kyle said.

"As of earlier this morning, my leg is officially healed!" Stacie said, excited, prompting shocked gasps from the Bellas.

"It's a Christmas miracle, girl." CR said.

"Yeah. Kim and Bella are excited about having me back to teaching dance classes again. And I'm looking forward to going back to teaching." Stacie explained.

"When do you go back to teaching?" Chloe asked.

"January 2nd." Stacie said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Chad said as he went to go answer the door.

At the door was a pizza delivery man carrying two large pizzas.

"Okay, looks like our pizzas are here. So, as I say every year, let's crank up some Christmas music, have some eggnog and dig in!" Aubrey said.

Chad turned on the radio and Christmas music played while the Bellas ate the pizzas and drank the eggnog.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later…

"Okay, everyone. It's time to open presents. Now you know how this works: When your name is drawn, you get to go grab your gift from under the tree. So, let's see who goes first." Aubrey said as she pulled a name from out of a hat. "Alice, you're up first."

Alice reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from CR. I wonder what it could be. She said as she opened her gift. "Wow, it's a red headband. And it's from Claire's. I love that place. Thank you, CR."

"I figured you'd like it, girl." CR said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Oh, it's my turn." She said as she reached for her gift under the tree. "This one is from Ashley." She opened her gift. "Oh, it's a bunch of Disney Blu-rays".

"I was talking to Chad on the phone a few nights ago and he gave me a list of some Disney movies Finn's never seen. So I figured you guys could watch all of these together." Ashley said.

"What a great idea. We'll have to watch these sometime." Aubrey said.

"Well, when you do, you should let me know what you think." Ashley said.

"Will do. Thank you, Ashley. Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Chloe, you're up next."

Chloe reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Flo." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a picture frame."

"It's a digital one too." Flo explained.

"I see that. Thank you, Flo. I might use this for a family picture after Chicago and I have a child." Chloe said.

"Good idea." Flo said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Jessica, you're up next."

Jessica reached for her gift under the tree. "It's from Aubrey." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a diamond necklace."

"I was at Kay Jewelers this one day and thought it'd look great on you." Aubrey explained as Jessica tried the necklace on.

"Well, she's not wrong; it's looks adorable on you, babe." Ashley said.

"Thank you, Ashley. And thank you, Aubrey. I like it a lot." Jessica said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Esther, you're up next."

Esther reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Jessica." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a pair of high heeled shoes."

"Flo was telling me you could use a new pair." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I wore out my existing pair. But let's make sure they're the correct size." Esther said before trying them on. "They're a perfect fit. Thank you, Jessica." She said, satisfied.

"To be honest, I had no idea what your shoe size was, so I'm glad I got it right." Jessica said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "CR, you're up next."

CR reached for her gift under the tree. "Alright, this one is from Emily." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's an ancestry DNA kit."

"Since Rachel is adopted, maybe this could be a way to learn about her biological parents." Emily explained.

"Oh, great. I think she'd enjoy knowing more about them." CR said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Stacie, you're up next."

Stacie reached for her gift under the tree." Okay, this one is from Esther." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's the complete box set of Orange is the New Black." Stacie said.

"I wasn't sure if you've seen the show. It's my favorite Netflix original." Esther said.

"Funny you should mention that; I remember this one summer when Kim was actually binge watching the show using our Netflix account." Stacie said.

"Really?" Esther asked.

"Yeah. Kim will be so thrilled, we'll probably end up watching every episode together. Thank you, Esther." Stacie said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Amy, you're up next."

Amy reached for her gift under the tree. "Alright, this one from Denise." She said as she opened her gift. "It's a pair of boots?"

"They're called Ugg boots." Denise said.

"I don't think I've heard of these." Amy said.

"They have super comfy fur lining. Not only that, but I'm also told you could wear them without socks." Denise explained.

"Really? In that case, I'm going to try these on when I get home. Thank you, Denise." Amy said.

"As someone who actually owns a pair, I'd actually recommend wearing them with socks once you try them out." Stacie chimed in.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's so they won't smell bad and they'll last forever." Stacie added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Amy said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Denise, you're up next."

Denise reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Beca." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's an art set."

"I remember how fascinated you were by art ever since you, CR, and Rachel went to that museum. So, maybe this could be a chance to make some art of your own." Beca said.

"Thank you, Beca. When CR and I get home, I'm going to get started right away." Denise said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Ashley, you're up next."

Ashley reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Amy." She said as she opened her gift. "Wow, it's a mint condition copy of Catcher in the Rye."

"I found this book store that sells classic novels in great condition." Amy explained.

"Well, this is great. May take me a while to get through this whole book, but I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Thank you, Amy." Ashley said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Beca, you're up next."

Beca reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Stacie." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's an Apple TV streaming box. Thank you, Stacie. Just what you do with it, though?"

"You can stream lots of movies and TV shows." Stacie explained.

"Ah, okay. When I get home I'll plug this in and see how I like it." Beca said.

"Okay, only two people left. Who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Flo, you're up next.

Flo reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Chloe." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a make up set."

"The set has a variety of color palettes." Chloe explained.

"I can see that. I can't wait to try this out. Thank you, Chloe." Flo said.

"Okay, Emily, you're the last one." Aubrey said as Emily reached for her gift under the tree.

"Okay, this one is from Alice." Emily said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a $50 gift card to Starbucks."

"I thought it'd be a good idea since I actually work at one here in Paramus." Alice said.

"My husband works at one too. I'm looking forward to using this. Thank you, Alice." Emily said.

"No problem. And you should definitely try the rest of the holiday flavors." Alice added.

"I'll definitely take that into consideration." Emily said.


	7. Chapter 7

On Christmas Eve, Sarah, Matt, and Calvin were invited to spend the evening with Garrett and Shannon. So, after they ate lunch, Sarah made sure to drop off the Christmas presents she got for Beca so she could open them on Christmas Day. Once the present drop off was finished, the family made their way to Garrett and Shannon's apartment. Emily, Benji, and Russell were also invited. They showed up at Garrett and Shannon's apartment at about 3pm, while Sarah, Matt, and Calvin arrived about one hour later.

"Hey, welcome, everyone. Come on in." Shannon said as Sarah, Matt, and Calvin stepped inside.

"Thank you for having us, Shannon. Everything smells really good." Sarah said.

"Oh, thanks. Lasagna is in the oven, and it should be almost done." Shannon said.

Everyone walked through the living room, dropped their presents by the tree, and sat down to enjoy a few appetizers. Matt and Sarah greeted Emily, Benji, and Garrett while making themselves comfortable. The friends talked about seeing their families, going Christmas shopping among many busy stores, and how nice it is to see some snow. It wasn't enough to build a snowman, but hopefully more would come soon. The oven timer went off. And everyone was ready to sit down to a lasagna dinner. The food was passed around, and Sarah served a piece to Calvin who was delighted to dig in. She's happy to see him enjoying the party and fitting in among this group of people. They knew Calvin's autism may hold him back in some ways, but so far their little guy was making great strides.

* * *

After their meal, it was time for every kid's favorite part, present time. The gang made their way to the tree and Calvin got to go first with his present from Garrett and Shannon. He opened the box and found a Star Wars Luke Skywalker battle simulator helmet. Calvin was delighted with the gift as he put it on his head, giggling.

"You like it huh, bud?" Sarah said to him while he was smiling.

"Yeah, I knew any self respecting Star Wars fan couldn't resist a flight simulator helmet." Garrett explained.

"Well it certainly seems to be a big hit. Thank you, Garrett." Sarah said.

"Anytime." Garrett said.

Everyone loved their gifts. The kids loved their toys, and making a mess of the wrapping paper. The group loved seeing the kids happy. Being able to give them more than what they had growing up was the best part of this time of year.

* * *

After they were done opening presents, they decided to go ice skating. Some of them went in Sarah's car, while the others went in Shannon's car. Once both cars were loaded up, they all went to skate at the local rink downtown. Garrett and Shannon opted to take turns while one of them sat with the baby. The kids were excited while they put on skates and made their way out on the ice with their parents. Russell was doing well on his double bladed kid skates and Emily was surprised to see him enjoying it so much.

"Wow, kiddo, you're doing so good." Emily said.

"Yeah, we'll have to take him more often when he's older." Benji added.

While everyone was skating along, Garrett was still taking his turn alone, and Calvin skated up taking his hand. It was a surprising and sweet turn of events seeing this boy take to him. Sarah came from behind noticing the two bonding.

"Looks like you made a friend." Sarah said.

"Yeah, it looks like he's having a good time." Garrett said.

"He is. It's been a great holiday so far." Sarah said.

"It definitely has." Garrett said.

The rink was a great time for everyone. Shannon eventually took her turn while Garrett fed the baby. Matt, Sarah, and Calvin eventually took a break and shared a large pretzel while hanging out with Garrett. Garrett was glad to have this family and to have made so many new friends. After his experiences in high school, this night was totally worthwhile.

* * *

Later that evening, the group made it back to Garrett and Shannon's apartment, and in honor of Baby Lucy's first Christmas, Garrett and Shannon were ready for Lucy's clay handprint which was now dried and ready to hang on their tree. It would remind them of how little their daughter once was for many Christmases to come as she grows older, and makes more ornaments at school or girl scouts. They look forward to seeing Lucy through her whole life, and seeing the little person she grows up to be.

As the family sat down for fresh baked cookies and a reading of Twas The Night Before Christmas, everyone looked forward to the next day and the time they would spend with the rest of their loved ones.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at about 6am, Beca and Chloe were the first to wake up.

"Merry Christmas, Beca." Chloe said.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe." Beca said.

"Excited to see what Sarah got you?" Chloe asked.

"You bet! I'll go get in the shower while you wake up Amy." Beca said.

"Okay. See you downstairs in a bit." Chloe said as the two got out of bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sarah and Matt's apartment, the couple woke up at about 6:30am.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." Matt said.

"Merry Christmas, Matt." Sarah said.

"Excited to see what Beca got you?" Matt asked.

"Definitely! I'll go get in the shower while you wake up Calvin." Sarah said.

"Okay." Matt said as the two got out of bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Aubrey and Chad's house, Finn was already awake when Aubrey came into his bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Finn." Aubrey said.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy." Finn said.

"Ready to go downstairs and see what Santa got you for Christmas?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah!" Finn said, excited.

"Well, come on; let's go join your father down in the living room." Aubrey said.

* * *

Back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment, they were just about done opening presents when Beca noticed the gifts from Sarah and opened them.

"Okay, time to finally see what Sarah got me." Beca said before opening the present. "Oh, it's new DJing software for my computer. And it's exactly the one I wanted."

"That's awesome. Looks like your new computer is going to be all set up." Chloe said.

"Definitely. I must remember to call her after we finish opening presents." Beca said.

* * *

Back at Sarah and Matt's apartment, they were just about done opening presents when Sarah noticed the gifts from Beca and opened them.

"So, what'd you get from Beca?" Matt asked.

"Well, it looks like Beca was busy at the comic book store. This first one is a Stan Lee Pop Vinyl, next one...oh, a messenger bag, with Charizard. I love it."

Sarah loved all of Beca's gifts including some X-Men character guides and Inuyasha figurines. Later after dinner, she made a plan to call her.

* * *

Back at Aubrey and Chad's house, Chad was downstairs in the living room waiting for Aubrey and Finn to join him. As any young child would be, Finn was very excited to find out what gifts Santa brought for him.

"Mommy, Mommy, what should I open first?" Finn asked, racing downstairs

"It's up to you, Finn. It's your special day!" Aubrey said, smiling.

The tree glistened from a mile away with lots of lights and garland on it. When the family gathered around the tree, Aubrey and Chad opened gifts they got each other, and Finn had numerous gifts under the tree. Two of which included the gifts Aubrey got for him when they went to Magic Kingdom not too long ago.

"Look at that, Finn, looks like you've got two more left." Aubrey said.

Finn opened the first gift and he squealed in delight when he noticed what it was. "A pair of Mickey Mouse slippers?! Mommy, how did you know?" He asked.

"Remember last summer how excited you were when you met Mickey Mouse? Well, now it'll look like he's on your feet whenever you wear them." Aubrey explained.

Finn tried on the slippers and they were a perfect fit. "I like them a lot. Thank you, Mommy." He said.

"Alright, Finn, here's the last one." Chad said as Finn opened the gift.

"Oh, it's Cars bath toys?" FInn asked, questioned by the gift.

"I figured you could use new bath toys for whenever you take a bath." Aubrey explained.

"Oh, well in that case, I look forward to playing with them. Thank you, Mommy." Finn said.

* * *

Later that evening, after Sarah, Matt, and Calvin finished their Christmas dinner, Sarah decided to give Beca a call.

"Hey, Sarah." Beca said, answering.

"Hey, Beca. Merry Christmas." Sarah said.

"Same to you. Did you like the gifts I got you?" Beca asked.

"Absolutely. Especially like the Charizard messenger bag. Looks like you got a lot of stuff at the comic book store." Sarah said.

"Well, I know how much you love anime." Beca explained.

"Definitely. What about you? Did you like the gifts I got you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, yeah. I plan to install that new software you got me tonight." Beca said.

"Great. Let me know if you like it." Sarah said.

"I'm sure I already will." Beca said, confident.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to serve up the pies for dessert. So, I'll call you later. Hope you and Jesse have a Merry Christmas." Sarah said.

"Thank you. Give my best to Matt and Calvin." Beca said.

"Will do. Later." Sarah said, hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

On New Year's Eve, just before midnight, Beca, Chloe, Jesse, and Chicago joined a massive crowd in Times Square as they all waited for the ball drop.

"What a crowd, isn't it." Beca pointed out.

"It's like this every year." Chloe reminded her.

"Just a shame the other Bellas didn't join us tonight." Jesse said.

"Well, you know, most of them have kids now and it's rather late for them to be awake." Beca reminded him.

"But just think, soon you and Jesse will have a kid and me and Chloe will have one." Chicago said.

"If we're lucky, hopefully Beca and I will have ours around Christmas like we want." Jesse said.

"Yeah, and if we do, then this may be the last time we'll be able to come out here for New Year's Eve." Beca said.

"Well, we'll just have to enjoy this while we can." Chloe said before the entire crowd looked up at the giant ball that was getting ready to drop.

The giant ball gradually descended as the seconds before the new year were counting down.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd yelled as the two Bella couples each shared a midnight kiss.

"Well, it's officially 2025 now!" Beca stated.

"Yep. So, tell me, babe, what are you looking forward to this year?" Chloe asked.

"I'm looking forward to our first full year together as a married couple." Chicago said.

"Me too. But I'm also looking forward to when the Bellas go back to Copenhagen this coming June." Chloe said.

"That'll be an awesome trip." Chicago said.

"What are you looking forward to, Beca?" Jesse asked.

"I'm also looking forward to our first full year together as a married couple and going back to Copenhagen. But I'm also looking forward to the possibility of us having that Christmas baby." Beca said.

"When are you moving in to my place?" Jesse asked.

"Well, since it's officially New Year's Day now, I guess I'll say tomorrow." Beca said.

"I look forward to that. Just call me if you need help packing." Jesse offered.

"Will do." Beca said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get home for our last day being roommates with Amy." Chloe said as the four left the Times Square crowd and took a cab back to their apartments.

Beca and Chloe each made it back by around 2am and decided to immediately go to sleep. They were too tired to do any more packing, so they both agreed to finish packing in the morning.

After they woke up, they continued packing their belongings into boxes. Jesse and Chicago arrived around lunchtime to help their wives pack. After they finished packing for the day, Beca, Chloe, and Amy decided to have one last day of fun together as roommates. They went to places such as the mall, the East River, and a few other places. After dinner, they returned to the apartment exhausted after their day of fun. So, after a night of movie watching, the three Bellas eventually went to bed.

The next morning, the U-Haul arrived at about 10am to allow Beca and Chloe to pack all their belongings so they could move in with their husbands. The three Bellas knew that even though they wouldn't be living together anymore, it wouldn't be a total goodbye. After all, it's like they said at graduation: Bellas for life!

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Big thanks once again to RizzV825 & Sophie Stoecker for their contributions to this story. Next week will be a rewrite of a story that's been already posted.


End file.
